Lunes
by LadyKorrasami
Summary: "Hace muchos, muchos días, cuando las cosas en mi vida eran muy diferentes escribí algo para ti. Tú jamás lo leíste, ni siquiera por accidente esas veces que mirabas curiosa sobre mi hombro… ahora, tengo la esperanza de que en donde quiera que te encuentres, sepas que hoy -y sólo hoy- pienso en ti" Mini historia que nos recuerda que el pasado nunca muere. Asami/Korra


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi autoría. Es todo.

.

.

.

(ANTES DE LEER: El capítulo en sí no tendrá mucho sentido para la mayoría porque no tiene una historia de fondo, así que ustedes deben imaginarla. Sólo puedo decir que se desarrolla en un universo como el nuestro, es decir, no existe el control de elementos. Asami se encuentra recordando un pasado que no es muy claro, y a pesar de que "ya lo ha superado" puede ser una verdadera tortura revivirlo)

.

.

.

**ASAMI**

Fue un Lunes. Mis manos se retorcían nerviosas y mis pasos me llevaban de aquí para allá detrás de la puerta. De aquí para allá. Dos meses. Dos meses desde el día en que te vi por última vez. Ese último día, -lo recuerdo bien- nos vimos más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Yo, decidida en delante a ser tu peor pesadilla, y tú, intentando ser lo menos honesta posible. De aquí para allá. Sin embargo, ese Lunes las cosas estaban diferentes; durante ese tiempo (lo admito) extrañé tu presencia como no lo había hecho con nadie. Siempre pensé que era porque te estaba perdiendo, ¿no es así? valoramos más las cosas cuando están a punto de irse, cansadas, de nuestro lado. De aquí para allá…. de aquí para allá.

Cuando llegaste usabas esa camisa que sólo usas en ocasiones especiales y tus ojos azules, brillaban como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Y como la primera vez, -hace años, cuando logré sonreírte para después salir corriendo - llegaste hasta mí y me abrazaste como si nunca me fueras a soltar.  
Sé que jamás volvimos a ser lo mismo a partir de ahí, en parte por ti… en parte por mí.

Nunca confié ciegamente en ti como te aseguraba, y muy en mi interior aún tenía el deseo de ser tu peor pesadilla. Pero me decidí a amarte como nadie más había hecho hasta entonces, a luchar por tus metas y protegerte de tus demonios -que eran muchos-. A despertarte cada mañana con las palabras más bonitas y apoyarte en todas tus locuras.  
Lo hice, lo confieso ahora que a nadie hace daño; no por tu bien. Ni siquiera por ti.  
Siempre creí que las historias se repiten. Abandonar a las personas que quieres, por miedo a depender de ellas está en ti. Como en mí están el orgullo y mis tontos ataques de princesa. Pero, -pensaba- si tú te ibas, me tenías que extrañar. No soy cualquier persona. No pensaba ser una más en tu vida y que, llegado el momento te fueras como tantas veces y te olvidaras de mí. ¡No! Tú me IBAS a extrañar.

Pero no tomé en cuenta que con cada flor, con cada palabra, con cada amanecer a tu lado se iba un pedacito de corazón. Que día a día te iba queriendo más hasta terminar dándote lo único que tenía. Y ahora que tienes todo lo que soy y has decidido que te vas, admito que tiemblo de miedo. Tiemblo al pensar en tu partida. Y es que odio que tengas ese poder sobre mí. El poder de traerme así, de aquí para allá, con todo mi orgullo y mi "grandeza" (que ahora no sé dónde está)

Las mejores cosas empiezan y terminan en lunes, como hoy. Observo tus pies, alejándose lentamente de mí. Esta vez no fue tu culpa. Reconozco tu forma de caminar cuando no quieres irte, así de bien te conozco. Un "quédate" probablemente hubiera bastado, pero ahí me quedé yo, sin hablar, sin moverme, sin respirar. Sintiéndome la persona más solitaria de toda la tierra. Frío. Frío. Frío. Me estremecía con cada paso que dabas.  
-Regresa- Un susurro, apenas perceptible murió al salir de mi boca. -Por favor, regresa- Y tú sin escuchar, te alejaste, mientras las lágrimas salían sin poder detenerlas. Un paso. Otro. Otro. Pasos de alguien que se va sin querer irse. Te fuiste porque no te pedí que te quedaras. De aquí para allá… Te veías tan bonita, aún en esas circunstancias: tu cabello oscuro, suelto hasta media espalda, tu andar lento como si no tuvieras prisa alguna, esos zapatos viejos y desgastados… Frío.

El día en que te conocí pensé que eras la cosa más adorable que había visto, y algunas de las horas más felices las pasé contigo en ese salón de clases. Tu manera de molestarme sólo para abrazarme después, esa manía de limpiar todo antes de tocarlo, tu miedo a ser juzgada por los demás…Frío

Desde el principio hasta ahora, el final, estuve "de aquí para allá" contigo. Que si estabas feliz, que si ahora no… Que si el frío o calor, que si era Martes o Miércoles. Y ahora que lo pienso, aunque siempre sonreías…. ¿eras feliz? ¿lo éramos? Miré el lugar por donde te fuiste, y apenas estabas a la vista. Frío. De aquí para allá. Voces, voces gritando dentro de mí ¡REGRESA!

.

.

Es lunes. Yo estoy de pie, dejándote ir. Sin atreverme a respirar.

Es lunes y tú te alejas de mí. No recuerdo cómo llegamos a esto, y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que tú tampoco, (aunque no tenga nada).  
Un último paso, y te pierdes de mi vista. Frío….

El orgullo de repente me parece una cosa estúpida. Y como recordándome que sigo viva, mi cuerpo reacciona…

-¡Regresa!- Al menos 20 personas se giran tras la exclamación, y mis pies, ahora con vida, corren….detrás de ti…

.

.

.

…..

.

.

.

Hola holaaaaa….. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de escribir un one shot (no sexual) dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas dentro de fanfic. Hace algunos meses comencé a escribir un fic dentro de otra categoría, y un par de lectores me convencieron de escribir un mini capítulo de estas dos. Vamos, que no todo en mi es sexo, también tengo sentimientos (aunque no lo aparente).

Saben que todos los comentarios son muy bien recibidos (más que eso, me enamoran) así que ya lo saben ;)


End file.
